Eye of the Dragon
by xiaodxh
Summary: When the last dragon child has reawakened, and it's mate reincarnated. What will the other kingdoms do to claim them?
1. Discovery

Hi! This is my second fic and it's an a/u. It might be wacky or something likes that but R&R so that I know if this fic is all right.  
  
Disclaimer: GW does not belong to me though I want it to be. I'm just a poor student that gets really bored every now and then. I'm also very broke so don't sue me.  
  
Warning: This fic contains R rated stuff and m/m relationships. If you are not 17 and older, forget it and find something that doesn't sting your behind. If you are 17 and older, enjoy the fic! ^^  
  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _  
  
Eye of the Dragon  
  
Chapter One: Discovery  
  
By xiaodxh  
  
* * *  
  
Everything was carefully planed. He was to infiltrate the Dragon Palace and take the Eye of the Dragon. As soon as he did that, then he could leave. That *was* his plan. Now he is in the royal cells that reeked of the dead.  
  
"A way out." He whispered to himself, pacing around the cell he was in. He didn't do much but turn around in circles; a dog chasing his tail. An idea started to come up into his mind when the door to his cell opened.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
When he looked, no one stood there.  
  
"Oh well Finish the job."  
  
He started to pick at his chains with the lock picks he had hidden in his hair earlier. A click could be heard as the chains came off easily, freeing him.  
  
* * *  
  
The Emperor looked at the sphere like glob that was the called the Eye of the Dragon. He was still amazed that the Eye of the Dragon was still there after all the wars that were raged against the Dragon Kingdom. He walked up to the Eye and stroked it with gentleness. Looking into the Eye, he was amazed to see a young boy balled up in there. It made him want to look even closer. When he did, it confirmed that there was a boy curled up in there. How that came to be he was not sure.  
  
He had never seen this happen before. So entranced was he in the Eye, that he didn't noticed the quick footsteps coming closer to Dragon's Chamber.  
  
* * *  
  
Creeping through the halls, he was careful to stay within the shadows, avoiding all the soldiers he could. For some reason he was pulled a certain direction. He had this gut feeling that he was close to find this 'Eye of the Dragon', though he had no idea what it looked like.  
  
The gut feeling got stronger as he got closer to his destination. Quick footsteps could be heard coming closer to where he was. He pressed himself against a wall that was hidden in the shadows, but the wall moved and he was pulled into the darkness of it.  
  
* * *  
  
"Your Highness!"  
  
The Emperor turned to look at the soldier that was kneeled down before him. The soldier looked frantic.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"The prisoner, that we believed to have been from Akita, has escaped. He might be searching for you right now." Responded the soldier.  
  
The Emperor nodded in understanding, and turned to the Eye.  
  
* * *  
  
He was surprised to find himself looking up into the tail of a Dragon. He was frozen in shock and fear as he looked at it.  
  
"Your Highness!"  
  
The exclamation startled him, making him yelp. He looked around the stone tail to find himself looking at the Emperor of the Dragon Kingdom.  
  
"What is it?" He heard the Emperor asked.  
  
"The prisoner, that we believed to have been from Akita, has escaped. He might be searching for you right now." The response came from the soldier that came from the kneeling soldier that he had missed.  
  
"Prisoner form Akita?" He whispered. "Must be talking about me."  
  
He turned around to leave when he bumped into something.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
Looking up, he faced a steel chest plate; looking up further, he found himself staring up into cold cobalt eyes. "Um... sorry?"  
  
The soldier standing before him stood there. Then everything went black.  
  
* * *  
  
"Your Highness?"  
  
The quiet request came from the open curtain from which the Emperor was facing at the moment.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
One of his soldiers came forward, holding someone up.  
  
"I found this one hiding behind the Dragon's Tail."  
  
The Emperor looked at the young boy in the soldier's arms. The young boy was about fifteen or sixteen years of age. He was also a very beautiful boy. He had white cream like skin with butt length black hair with red streaks. He wanted the boy.  
  
"Put him in my chambers. I will not be long."  
  
The soldier nodded and carried his burden to the Emperor's chambers.  
  
* * *  
  
"Hn..."  
  
He moaned.  
  
His head hurts and he didn't remember much except that he was staring into cobalt eyes and then blackness. Looking at his surroundings, he found that he was tied down onto a silk king size bed. How he got there he had no idea. He also noticed that he was naked, covered only by a silk sheet.  
  
"Where am I?"  
  
There was a harsh chuckle from the foot of the bed as a figure stepped from the shadows. When the figure was in the light, he stared into the Emperor's cold yellow gaze.  
  
  
  
To be continued...  
  
  
  
Well, I hoped you like it. ^^ R&R please and tell me what you think! 


	2. Awaken the Dragon

Hey! This is the second chapter! Hope you enjoy and remember to R&R!  
  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _  
  
Eye of the Dragon  
  
Chapter Two: Awaken the Dragon  
  
By xiaodxh  
  
* * *  
  
The Emperor had an evil smile with an evil intention in his eyes. He knew that something big and bad would happen if he stayed still on the bed.  
  
"You are very pretty. Where have you come from?"  
  
The Emperor had walked to the side of the bed and sat down, moving his fingertips over the boy's skin.  
  
"You have very soft skin. I wonder."  
  
The boy jumped in surprise when the Emperor straddled him, and then kissing him harshly. He started to struggle and turned his face away. The Emperor moaned as he rocked his hips roughly against the boy's own hips. He moaned again as he used his hands to stroke the soft skin below him.  
  
* * *  
  
In the Dragon's Chamber, the stone dragon started to glow. The quiet chamber was filled with a soft beating of a heart.  
  
* * *  
  
Biting the Emperor's tongue, he pulled away to spit the blood out of his mouth. A sharp sting on his left cheek made him look up at the Emperor.  
  
"I thought you were the Emperor, 'Highness'". he spat.  
  
The Emperor laughed.  
  
"I may be the Emperor, but right now I am a man," with that he tore away the sheet that separated them, taking off his robe in the process as well.  
  
"Help me! Someone!"  
  
He was frantic now. The 'Emperor' was going to rape him. Full of fear, he began to struggle to get free.  
  
"No one hears you boy. And no one will help you."  
  
The older man grabbed the bed sheet that he had thrown to the side, tearing it into strips as he used them to gage the screaming boy as well as blindfold him.  
  
"Now, be quiet. If you cooperate then, you will stay in one peace."  
  
The older man grabbed the struggling boy, using pressure to keep him down and from moving so much. He had been blindfolded; and tensed when the older man grabbed his non-responsive shaft and stroked it roughly. He reprimanded himself for letting his body react to the man's ministration. He was glad that he could not see himself or what the man was doing. He yelped when he felt a warm mouth on his right nipple, his cock hardening at the sensations.  
  
"So, you like that don't you?"  
  
He shook his head in a negative way, trying his best to move his body away from the bigger and heaver body on his.  
  
"There is more to come. When I am done with you, you won't know the difference between pleasure and pain, heaven and hell." With that, he squeezed the small cock in his hand, tightening it to stop the blood flow.  
  
"Argh!" The gag muffled the scream, as a finger was pushed roughly into him. He started to struggle again as the older man pulled the finger out and placed his engorged cock on the boy's pink pucker.  
  
The hard bite on his nipple made him yelp again. The man he had known as the Emperor just a few hours ago, bit and pinched him all over, leaving all sorts of marks on his body. The hand never moved. As the older man bit and pinched him, he started to move again, keeping up with his strokes on the boy's cock, making it hard to distinguish the difference between pain and pleasure as he thrust without warning into him.  
  
"Argh!"  
  
He was filled with pain, his body tearing, as the man stroked him, mixing the pain he felt with the pleasure.  
  
As the older man thrust himself in the small body beneath him, he didn't see his surroundings change. He kept thrusting into the sobbing boy, blood covering his lap and legs.  
  
It was only after he pulled away from the boy, did he look up, to find himself in the Dragon's Chamber. As he looked around, he found that the boy he had seen earlier in the eye of the dragon statue was now standing in front of it. Naked as the day he was born with a beautiful light tan skin; not like the boy he just raped.  
  
The 'Emperor' was still staring at the boy entranced until the boy moved. The boy walked towards him, slowly and very unbalanced as if he has never walked for a very long time. The man reached out his hands, ready to touch the boy's golden skin when he felt heat rising up from him.  
  
"Your punishment is death."  
  
The boy's soft alto voice made the man harden with desire. Fear struck him though, as he let the words sink into his thick skull.  
  
"And what is my punishment, lovely?"  
  
The boy turned to look at him, hatred and death written in his eyes. He backed away to bump into the boy on the floor.  
  
"Hump!"  
  
Curling up, the boy didn't know what was happening. All he knew was that he was hurting and that he was cold.  
  
"Death by fire." was what the boy heard before the man scream scared him, tensing up and unwilling to let himself fall unconscious not knowing who it was that will kill him next.  
  
The boy walked away from him, going to the one curled and sobbing on the floor. The loud thud of the man's body made the boy curl up even more. He jumped when a soft hand on his arm touched him, making his body warm all over. The warmth was comforting. Unbeknownst to them, soldiers came into the chamber after they heard their Emperor's scream. The cobalt eye soldier from before lead them, telling them to surround the two boys and the flaming and now emperor.  
  
He was bleeding too much. He felt his life drain away, little by little. The warmth still comforted him, and he leaned into the arms that carefully pulled him onto a warm solid surface. He didn't care now that he didn't see. No more did he care of the pain and death. So wrapped into the warmth that he didn't noticed when the gag and blindfold was taken off, the bonds that held him, loosen to reveal burns from the rubbing of cloth on skin.  
  
The soldiers watched on as the naked boy made no move to attack, but untie the bleeding boy that was now in his arms. He had taken the rope cloth off with care. None of the soldier had ever seen that before. All the soldiers were too preoccupied with the two boys that only their cobalt-eyed leader saw the hole that bore into the dragon statue's eye. As if something had come out of it.  
  
The boy with tanned skin, held the other one carefully, stroking the boy's cheek with the outside of his hand, coaxing the boy to open his eyes.  
  
"Open you're eyes. I want to see them."  
  
The soft voice startled the soldiers into action, the yelling of their leader ignored as they charged the two boys on the floor.  
  
He opened his eyes, at the soft command, looking into deep onyx ones. A smile appeared on the boy's lips startling him.  
  
"Their red. And as always." With that, he kissed the now dazed and confused boy, who was starting to fall into unconsciousness.  
  
A bright glow of white and red was seen, burning all the soldier that was close to them. Only the cobalt eye and a few soldiers that heeded his yells were not scorched with fire.  
  
When the light faded, the bodies of the soldiers were no longer there as well as the body of their now former Emperor. What sat there were the two boys, one dressed in white and holding the other boy dressed in red.  
  
"Who are you?" asked the General.  
  
The boy in blue turned to look at the cobalt-eyed soldier that looked to be the leader of the troops.  
  
"I am Chang Wufei, the last of the Dragon Clan that died away 7 decades ago, the only heir to the Dragon Kingdom."  
  
  
  
Tsuzuku.  
  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _  
  
I hope you all liked it! It took a while to write this part. It was hard to do it right. But oh, well. R&R please! 


	3. Reunited with Realization

Disclaimers and warnings are as usual. I'm not even going to bother with it. But you have been warned. Now onto the fic! ^_^  
  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _  
  
Eye of the Dragon  
  
Chapter Three: Reunited with realization  
  
* * *  
  
Everyone present was shocked to hear this. Only the cobalt eye one didn't blink at this information.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"I'm Heero Yuy, the First Commander of the Royal Soldiers of the Dragon Palace."  
  
Wufei nodded to this. Then looked at the sleeping form in his arms.  
  
"Remove the former emperor's room. Change that chamber into something useful."  
  
Heero nodded to this and signaled his soldiers to do just that. Heero's soft question was expected, as Wufei waited.  
  
"Who is it that you are holding?"  
Wufei turned to face Heero. Then he looked back down at the boy sleeping peacefully in his arms.  
  
"He is the last of the Phoenix Clan. The one that I have been waiting for, for decades." With that Wufei left the Dragon's Chamber and walked out of the Palace as if he knew the place by heart, and headed strait to the Royal Gardens.  
  
When he got there, he started to chant in an old language that was lost long ago. When he finished chanting, there was a small single room in front of him. He went to the door and opened it. Walking in he looked at the sleeping face of the one he had waited for. Wufei went to the bed and laid the boy down, moving the blankets around to accommodate his companion. After fixing the blankets, Wufei went to the door of their chamber and closed it. As he closed the door, he noticed that it was starting to get dark. When the door was shut, his companion started to wake.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
He had remembered that he was enveloped in a soft and warm embrace. Right now, he didn't feel that way. He felt warm, but not the warmth from before. Then he remembered opening his eyes to see onyx eyes starring back at him. Sitting up quickly, he looked at his surroundings. He was so captivated by his surroundings, that he didn't noticed his savior at the door.  
  
"You're awake."  
  
Wufei's soft alto voice startled his companion as he was in his new surroundings. The boy had backed up to the wall that the bed was against; the process made difficult because of the clothing he wore. Wufei had known that the boy would do that so he kept his distance. Ruby eyes watched him as he slowly walked to the bedside, careful not to make quick movements. When he stopped by the bed, he spoke softly.  
  
"What is you're name?"  
  
The boy was startled to hear that from the figure that now stood beside the bed he was in.  
  
"What is my name?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, your name. Or do you not have one?" Wufei questioned.  
  
Wufei saw the boy's face scowl a bit before replying to his question.  
  
"My name is Feng Huang*." The boy responded.   
  
"A fitting name for someone of the Feng Clan." Complimating him.  
  
"What is yours?" Huang asked.  
  
"My name is Chang Wufei."  
  
There was silence for a while before Wufei spoke in a commanding voice.  
  
"Come here."  
  
Huang hesitated a bit and saw the hard look the boy 'Wufei' had in his eyes, before he decided that maybe moving was a good idea. He moved to sit in front of Wufei his legs, crossed. Huang dared not to look into Wufei's eyes as he waited to be hit, raped, but he was startled to feel arms surround him in a comfortable and possessive hug.  
  
"I've waited for so long Huang. Now you're here, and we are back together."  
  
He didn't know what was going on. Before he could say anything, they were enveloped in that same blue red light from before. Now he felt the warmth that had disappeared. And when he looked up, he saw the warmth coming from Wufei. He didn't seem surprised at this and it confused him.  
  
"I know you don't remember who you are, but you will soon." With that Wufei kissed him softly on his lips at first. Then he carefully coaxed Huang into opening his mouth by running his tongue lightly on his bottom lip, nipping it softly.  
  
"Hmm..." Huang moaned into the soft ministration.  
  
He felt the red clothing around his neck and shoulder being moved to bare his cream white skin, as Wufei straddled him. The feeling that was filling him didn't feel like any he had ever had. He moaned again as the kisses moved from his lips to his cheek and then his throat, as Wufei's arms wrapped around his waist. Slowly and gently Wufei kissed the skin of his shoulder and neck, while he rocked up and down. A sharp intake of breath was heard as Wufei sucked a small portion of the skin into his mouth, suckling it like a newborn.  
  
Wufei flipped them around so that it was he that was on the bottom. When he did that, he loosened his top a bit to reveal a small portion of his neck. He pulled away from Huang's neck and guided his mouth to his exposed neck.  
  
Huang gladly accepted it, taking the bronze skin into his mouth and suckling it. He heard Wufei moan and arch up into him, making him moan as well. On impulse he bit into the bronze skin, drawing blood. The taste of the blood was familiar some how. It tasted good and refreshing, so he kept drawing blood, making Wufei moan and arch up into the younger boy.  
  
His throat started to burn and his heart hurt. Pulling away, he looked into dazed onyx eyes as Wufei's hand softly caressed his cheek. He saw the two small holes on Wufei's right side of the neck and the blood that seeped out of them. He bent down again and licked them once before he was consumed in pain.  
  
Wufei sat up moving Huang so that he sat on his lap, as he held him while he gasped and jumped from the pain that filled him. As Huang's eyes were closed, he didn't see Wufei bend down to suckle on the red spot that was left there by him. He gasped in pleasure as he felt his skin part for Wufei, the suckling of his blood, arousing him.  
  
His eyes snapped open as he started to see images and feel feeling that he had not felt before. Tears started to fall from his eyes, as Wufei kept suckling the blood from him. He knew who he was now. And who this boy was.  
  
Wufei was the last heir to the Dragon Clan while he was of the Phoenix Clan. He was Chang Wufei' fiancee that died of 'illness'. He remembered now.  
  
Wufei pulled away from his suckling, flicking his tongue out to lick away the small trickle of blood that still flowed. When he finished, he nuzzled Huang's neck; leaving small kisses as pulled the now crying boy into his arms. Huang didn't register being moved until he felt the warm breath of Wufei on his head. He looked up into the eyes of his fiancee. Wufei wiped the tears from his love's face and kissed his lips softly before moving his chin to lay it over Huang's head.  
  
Huang nuzzled into the crook of Wufei's neck taking comfort that he found his meaning of life in Wufei. Of whom he was for so long and why he was there alone.  
  
"So I am of the Phoenix Clan am I?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"And I am your fiancee?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Why can't I remember?"  
  
"I will tell you more about it tomorrow. Sleep love."  
  
Huang did just that, snuggling into the warmth of his lover. Reunited at last.  
  
  
  
Tsuzuku.  
  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _  
  
Hey! Didn't expect that did you? You guys probably thought that it was Duo, huh, huh? Well Feng Huang is the Chinese name for Phoenix. You'll know why later. ^^ R&R please! 


	4. The Seer and the Mercenary

Eye of the Dragon  
  
Chapter Four: The Seerer and the Mercenary  
  
* * *  
  
"HMPH!"  
  
"MASTER!"  
  
"MASTER!"  
  
His servants came to his aide when he had collapsed.  
  
"Master what happened?"  
  
"It's alright Kaine."  
  
"Master please tell us."  
  
He looked at his two close servants.  
  
"Alright then. Kaine, Liahn. Remember when I would have those nightmares when I was young, and you two were always there for me?"  
  
The two nodded.  
  
"Remember when I would tell you two what the dream was about? Before the empire was taken?"  
  
They nodded again.  
  
"Well, it has finally happened. And more is to come."  
  
The two gasped at this. Then they turned as white as a sheet.  
  
"But Master, doesn't that mean that destruction will come? All the terror that you told us?"  
  
He looked at Liahn and nodded. Just then the drapes to his tent were opened and a man stepped into their tent. The two servants quickly hid behind their master, quivering in fear.  
  
"What is it that you want from me?" he asked them harshly.  
  
There was a soft chuckle as more men came to the doorway. He couldn't help but shiver involuntarily when his two servants shiver and whimpered behind him, cling onto him for dear life.  
  
"We want the servants." One of the men said, coming into the tent and behind him, grabbing one of his servants.  
  
"IYADA!"  
  
It was Liahn that the man had grabbed.  
  
"Feisty little one, are you."  
  
The man had snickered and pulled the young man up with him heaving him over his shoulder has his master tried to calm his nerves.  
  
"YAMETE!"  
  
Nothing moved as he stood up in his tent. The soldiers's silent.  
  
"Take me. Not them. Leave my servants alone and I'll take their places whenever you want. Leave them out of this."  
  
There was another chuckle and the soldier that took Liahn put him down.  
  
"Promise me that you and the rest will not touch these two. If you do, I will kill you all."  
  
The man and the other soldiers nodded.  
  
"Say it or I will never leave this tent as well as let you take my servants!"  
  
They knew their master was doing it for good, but they also knew that he was still a virgin, one that was to be kept holy.  
  
"Master please don't!"  
  
The two cried, as they threw themselves at their master, trying to keep him from leaving and going with those evil men, they call 'soldiers'.  
  
"We will leave your servants alone. As long as you please all of us."  
  
Their master nodded as they cried harder into their master's shirt.  
  
He just looked at the two and hugged them. Whispering comfort into their ears.  
  
"Please, just hang in there. As soon as we can, well escape from this hellhole. Now have courage and stay in the tent."  
  
He got up as Kaine and Liahn slowly accepted their master's decision, letting their arms fall to hold onto one another. They watched as their master was taken away, but they had an uneasy feeling in the pit of their stomach, as well as their master.  
  
As soon as their master disappeared into another tent that was larger, other men came in and grabbed them.  
  
"MASTER! HELP US!"  
  
His head snapped up as he heard his servants cry for help. Then he heard some slashing and ripping of cloth. He turned around to the door and went to help his servants when his arm held him back, their captor's vice grip keeping him from moving closer to the door.  
  
"I thought you promised to let them be!"  
  
He was angry with them but when the soldier spoke, realization hit him.  
  
"Only some of us did. Not them."  
  
"AHH!"  
  
The strangled scream from his tent brought his attention back to his servants.  
  
"HANASE!"  
  
He was pushed onto the ground, and didn't worry about himself as he thought about his servants and of what the other soldiers were doing. As the older man leaned in above him, taking his silence as an agreement, he didn't notice one of the boy's legs move swiftly to hit him in his groin. The keeled over and moaned, clutching himself as he tried to stand up and grab the boy that escaped him.  
  
He escaped and ran to his tent, hearing all the screams of his tormented servants. Pulling the flaps from his tent open, he stepped in. What he saw was something he will never want to see again.  
  
His servants were tied down to the poles that held up the tent. Their legs spread wide open as the 'busy' men didn't sense his presence and kept up their thrusting.  
  
"MASTER! HELP US!"  
  
He was brought out of his mind with his servant screams. He noticed that he had to do something before he was caught. But his disheveled mind could only think of one thing. Death. Death to all of them who tried to hurt him and his servants.  
  
His screams were heard as he saw the men hit his servants, wringing out a cry from them, and then stabbing them in the legs and arms, making them unable to do anything but scream.  
  
The screams reached the whole camp of which they were kept in. As soon as the screams got louder, a bright light came from the center of the campus, blinding anyone looking and destroying any one it touched.  
  
* * *  
  
He was riding his horse and looking for some job an hour ago when he gave up. He was taking his time to stroll on the road to the Dragon Kingdom when he heard screams coming from a small-uncharted part of the forest he knew of. He sent his horse running in that direction. He quickly stopped when bright light hit his eyes, making him turn his horse away from the blinding light. When the light faded, he looked up to see smoke coming form the secluded area he had thought the screams were from.  
  
Leading his horse in that direction, he thought of what could have possibly given off such a light. When he arrived at the place, he saw that everything there was brought to the ground, scorched probably by the light that almost blinded him. Everything there were destroyed, bodies of what he presumed to be soldiers littered the ground. He kept going until he saw something move in the distance.  
  
He lead his horse into a soft pace, trying not the startled what seemed to be a boy his age with two other boys at least a year or two younger. As he got closer, he saw blood soaking the ground around the three. He was five feet away when he got off his horse, and slowly walked to the three huddled there.  
  
One of the boy had golden blond hair that only the people of Arian had. He also noticed that the other two boy barely had cloths on, blood oozing out of their cuts and wounds. The three were all dirty by the dust and soot, but he could see that the needed help.  
  
"Are you all right?"  
  
The blond boy's head rose up and he saw for the first time in his life, the sorrow, hatred, fear, pain and death in someone else's eyes other than assassins, mercenaries, and soldiers. The boy's eyes glowed golden-yellow. And he realized that this was the boy that had released the blinding light. His eyes the color of the sea, captivating him where he stood. Only the boy's question brought him out of his daze.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
The boy"s voice was a commanding one that demanded an answer. He looked at the boy and saw what he wore. Realization hit him. This boy was of royal blood. He kneeled before him and bowed his head.  
  
"I am Trowa Barton."  
  
He dared not lift his head if he wanted not to end up scorched like the dead bodies around him.  
  
"Take me to the nearest empire around here. Quickly, or I'll end your life here."  
  
Trying not to show the boy his fear of such power and the situation he was in, he nodded his head and finally looked up into the eyes of the boy that had captivated him. They were now not glowing a golden yellow anymore.  
  
"Hurry. Please."  
  
Trowa nodded and quickly went to grab his horse, bringing it over to where the boy was holding the other two companions. When he returned he found the blond boy, checking their pulse. A relieved sigh escaped the boy's perfect lips as tears of relief spilled from his eyes.  
  
He lifted his head when he heard the nearing of hooves. He looked up and was startled to see Trowa staring at him. Realization seem to come to the strange boy as he cough a bit in embracement of being caught staring.  
  
"Help me put them on the horse." Was the blond boy's gentle command as he tried to stand up. When he succeeded, he help pick one of the boys up, carrying him to the horse. He got his companion on the horse and then returned for the other one, which he himself had picked up off the ground.  
  
He saw that the blond boy had taken great care into putting his companion on the horse. Then he just realized that there was not enough room on the horse for four people.  
  
"FUUIIPP!"  
  
The high-pitched whistle startled him into loosing his grip on Liahn as he started to fall off the horse, Kaine following him. He was surprised to see that the boy who found them, helped settled Kaine back onto the horse. Then he heard hooves pounding on the ground towards them. He started to panic a bit when a strong hand was laid on his shoulder.  
  
"Don't worry. It's just one of my other horse that I let run wild."  
  
That calmed him down a bit until the horse came. Trowa walked up the horse and calmly talked to it. The horse neighed a bit and then went to stand next to blond boy.  
  
"He'll let you ride him. Just make sure that you keep your companion against you so that he won't fall."  
  
The blond boy nodded and then turned to gaze at the other boy. Worry written in his eyes.  
  
"Don't worry. I'll take him."  
  
Trowa got on the horse with Liahn and he got on the other horse, taking full care to not jar Seisha's wounds anymore than it already is. As soon as they were ready, they left to the nearest empire there. The land was uncharted and he didn't want to know what was in it.  
  
They soon arrived at an inn, before the sun was past the horizon. They rented a two rooms, one for Trowa and one for himself and his servants. Before Trowa left him to take care of getting the water and cloth he needed, he was startled by Trowa's question.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
He hesitated a moment before answering.  
  
"Quatre. Quatre Rabreba Winner."  
  
  
  
Tsuzuku.  
  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _  
  
What do you think? Guess at first you had no idea of who I was talking about, huh? Surprised? Maybe not because of the title? R&R please! 


End file.
